


The Weight Of Guilt

by Very_Definitely (The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda/pseuds/Very_Definitely
Summary: Zuko has to kill for Sokka during the war.He doesn't kill a fire nation soldier. No, it's worse. He kills several of General Fong's men.This is the aftermath.Or:I love making angst, it's my natural state
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Weight Of Guilt

"Oh, but you hate me don't you?"

  
"No, of course not!"

  
"You do. Trust me, I can tell."

  
"Zuko, I swear I don't. I swear I don't! I swear it on my life!" I cry, and she turns where she's walking out- walking out of my life, walking out of our apartment, walking from me. 

  
"Then I guess you're dead. Underneath it, honey, you hate me for what I did."

  
"No!" I wail, "Please!"

  
"It's okay. I understand." And I know he does- that's the problem. I can see the pain and hurt in his eyes, plain and broadcasted in the tears streaming down his cheeks, the redness in his eyes making tears well in mine as well.

  
"No, I don't."

  
"You do. Don't lie, darling. It's okay. It won't hurt soon."

  
Then he's gone, the hand he had on my cheek leaving warm tingles behind.


End file.
